A Typical(NOT) Tuesday
by RAVENCLAWandproudofit
Summary: Just a little something on how the show could possibly include Danielle's pregnancy into the show. Characters might be a little OOC. This is my first story ever. Please give it a read and review. Let me know if I should continue. I would really appreciate any and all feedback. The Flash and its characters don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended. Happy Reading!


**STAR LABS CORTEX| 12:45 pm| 13.11.19**

It was a normal day at STAR Labs. Cisco was working on finding their latest meta human, Stonic, a girl who could turn herself into a statue at will. It might seem like a pretty redundant power to have but boy was she wreaking havoc on Central City. Barry, Nash Wells and Ralph were trying to figure out a way to capture her and Iris was sitting in the corner working on the same story.

Frost entered the Cortex, ice cream in one hand and a travel bag in another. She was so relieved to be back.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

Everyone looked up and their faces lit up on seeing Frost after a full week

Cisco got up and engulfed her in a rib crushing hug. "You have no idea how much I missed having you around to keep Nash, here, in his place."

Iris asked, "How was your trip? Did you and Carla get along?"

Frost rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't ask. We had plenty of time to 'bond'. Let's just say, I am not dying to be in her company any time soon."

"Girl, you just came back from a weeklong vacation in the mountains of India. You do not get to complain", Cisco deadpanned.

Barry laughed. He had missed having everyone around, just joking, without the threat of the Crisis looming over their heads. "Why don't you keep your stuff and rest in the lounge for a bit. Then we'll catch you up on our newest meta."

"Sounds fun", Frost said as she made her way out of the Cortex.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**STAR LABS CORTEX| 1:30 pm| 13.11.19**

Cisco was on the phone with Kamilla when a woman, a complete and total stranger entered the cortex without any warning. He quickly dimmed the background lights on the Flash suit and woke Barry up from his power nap.

"Who are you?"

"Hi. My name is Doctor Miles. Sorry to come here unannounced. I was looking for Doctor Caitlin Snow. I have been trying to reach her for the past week at her home address but she didn't respond so I had to come calling here."

"What business do you have with Caitlin?" It was Barry who questioned her this time.

"I'm afraid it's a personal matter. But I would really appreciate if you could call her. I'm on a clock here. "

"Sure. I'll go get her", Barry replied.

He walked down to the lounge and was surprised to see Frost already awake.

"Hey! Someone is here to see Caitlin. Would you mind changing?"

Frost made a face but agreed to do it nonetheless. They made their way back the cortex where Cisco was still trying to make small talk with their guest and find out what her deal was.

Caitlin walked up to the woman and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Doctor Snow. How can I help you?"

Doctor Miles stood up, offering her a nod, "Is there somewhere we could go talk in private?" , she asked with a stinky look at Cisco.

Caitlin led her to the med bay and offered her a seat.

Doctor Miles said, "I'm from the Alexandra Memorial Sperm Freezing Centre. I am visiting you regarding your late husband Mr. Ronald Raymond's association with our Centre."  
"Ronnie?", Caitlin asked surprised, " I didn't know he ever volunteered at your Centre."  
"Oh no. He didn't necessarily volunteer with us. He was my apprentice when I started working on the freezing machinery around 10 years ago. He was an engineer, as you know, and helped me in designing the machines.  
As a favor to me, he promised to be my test run. It was obviously successful.

That was 10 years ago. When he passed away, I was so heartbroken. It was like losing a son.  
I was clearing out the freezer of any unusable samples as we regularly do when I came across his sample. I was surprised it was still there. As I'm sure you're aware, a frozen sample of sperm can remain usable with the highest chances of a positive result for 10 years. It is due to be thrown by the end of this week.  
I didn't think much of it when suddenly I remembered. He had told me all about you over frequent phone calls.  
So, I thought that since he was your husband, I should leave the decision to you. You can use it or let us throw it away.  
The decision is yours. But you have to make it quick. We only have until the end of the week to make it work either way."

"I'm sorry, what? Use it? Frozen sperm? Ronnie? I.. I.. I...what?" , Caitlin spluttered as she tried to make sense of things.  
"I know you must be confused and shocked. I can see it on your face. But think about it. This might be your last chance of bringing Ronnie's child into this world. Please think this through. We'll talk on Saturday to take necessary action on Sunday."  
Caitlin sat there, flabbergasted, as Doctor Miles got up to leave.  
She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, just gazing into nothingness, when she heard Frost's voice in her head, "Well, that was messed up. What are you going to do Caity?"  
Caitlin did not have an answer. What was she going to do? She had always wanted a family with Ronnie, even craved it. Then after he was gone the first time, her heart had broken into a million pieces at the prospect of never being able to fulfill that dream. Then Ronnie came back and she saw some hope. But then when she lost him again, she was shattered. All her dreams of a happy family were gone. She didn't envision that life anymore. She couldn't get herself to want a family without him.  
Sure, she dated. There was Hunter and then Julian but she hadn't loved them as she had loved Ronnie. She would smile and try to move on. But was it even possible? To move on from your 'Always'?

She had cursed the universe for taking away that dream from her, begged it too, to give it back. But she slowly learnt to live with herself, without that vision of her and Ronnie and their two kids constantly haunting her.  
And now, after 5 years, the universe was presenting her with a chance to relieve that dream? To hope again? Was it a gift or a punishment?  
With the Crisis around the corner, could she even risk bringing a child into the world? Wouldn't that be cruel?  
But when would she get another shot at happiness like this? She could survive the Crisis.  
Her head was a whirlwind of thoughts when she suddenly felt Frost starting to take over.  
"Frost, please. Let me handle this one."  
Caitlin trusted Frost with her life. But she didn't know if she could trust her with this decision. Frost was still a child at heart and Caitlin was afraid she would not think twice before making a decision. Caitlin couldn't risk that.  
But Frost was not listening. She was forcing her way out once more.  
"Caity, what is there to handle? Let me out!"  
"Frost, I'm begging you. Please."  
"NO!" , Frost shouted.  
Caitlin was struggling to hold on. She really needed to be the one in control here .  
"Frost, why don't you understand? I need to do this. I know you would never do anything without consulting me but I still think it's best if I'm the one in charge for now."  
"Not happening. I am capable of making the important decisions as well."

Caitlin realized that Frost was not going to budge. There was only one option she now had left. She hurried into the Cortex, shouting Cisco's name, all the while trying to not let go of control.

**STAR LABS CORTEX| 2:30 pm| 13.11.19**

Barry was still in the cortex waiting for Caitlin to come out of the lounge. He had seen Dr.  
Miles leave 20 minutes ago and was worried that Caitlin was not with her.

Suddenly, he heard Caitlin shouting at the top of her voice as she ran into the Cortex.

"Cisco! Cisco! I need you help!"

She had tears in her eyes which were turning from ice cold blue to warm brown in a matter of seconds. She was desperately looking around when Barry sped up to her.

"Cait! What happened? What's going on?"

"Barry, I can't keep Frost inside. I need Cisco's meta -No Barry! Don't listen to Caity!- meta dampening cuffs. Please, I need this. I'll explain everything afterward-Barry, do not get her the cuffs!- Just please help me search for them", Caitlin and Frost cried out.

Barry was starting to stress out. He was confused. But he decided to keep his fear aside and trust Caitlin. He sped to Cisco's work station and found the cuffs in the drawer. He was turning to return to the cortex when a half formed freeze blast went past him.

"Barry! Be careful", Caitlin shouted.

Barry whooshed past the work station, straight to Caitlin and put the cuffs on her, trapping Frost inside until everything was made clear to him.

Caitlin was relieved and was about to thank Barry when she saw black.

TBC.


End file.
